Jack and Ianto
by galli-fresh
Summary: Jack and Ianto have their first real date, and it gets quite intense.
1. Chapter 1

Ianto woke up, early as usual, pushing himself off his clean sheets to look at his organized bedroom. He wanted to look nice today, well he wanted to look nice everyday, but today especially because Jack had finally started noticing him the way he'd been craving.

He walked swiftly to his closet and grabbed his nicest suit, the suit he'd been waiting to wear all week. It was Friday, which meant drinks with Torchwood after alien hunting. He pulled his nice pants on, and slung his dress shirt around his shoulders. After getting the rest of his attire on, he smoothed his hair back and straightened his tie. Today was the day he made his move with Jack.

Jack was sitting at his desk, he still hadn't slept. He waited for the young coffee boy to walk in, and brighten his morning. He looked in the mirror, he looked as good as he always did, even running on absolutely no sleep he was handsome. He heard the gate open, which meant only one thing. Ianto was here, he was always the first to arrive every morning.

"_Hello, Jack._" Ianto smiled, feeling his stomach lift in excitement as he walked in to find Jack staring at him with a smirk on his face.

"_Ianto, would you like some help with the coffee?_" Jack found himself asking this question, only so he had a reason to watch Ianto make his famous cup.

"_Er, sure._" Ianto stated quietly, his face flushing slightly.

They got into the kitchen and he quickly started his daily routine with the coffee maker. He found his hands were shaking slightly, as he stumbled with the machine, Jack noticed too.

"_Nervous?_"

"_Well, my boss is standing in beside me watching me make coffee. I'm kind of on the spot._" Ianto said with a shaky laugh. Jack smiled, he thought it was cute the way Ianto got nervous around him and Jack knew exactly why. Ianto was still coming to terms with his sexuality, and Jack had an aching feeling that he was so very sexually attracted to him.

Ianto looked down, giving up on the coffee. "_Sir? I have a question for you but I'm not sure exactly how to ask it._"

Jack laid a hand lightly on Ianto's shoulder. "_Go on, just ask it._" he said in an agonizingly adorable tone, Ianto took a deep breath and looked down at his shoes, then glanced up into Jack's eyes. When he realized his deep blue eyes were fixed on him, he nervously looked back down.

"_Well, I just, I'm not sure how I should do this. But I've been getting these vibes from you, and I just I really want to kiss you all the time and it's hard for me to concentrate. I wanted to know if you'd like to come over after drinks tonight..._" Ianto stuttered out the sentences and automatically covered his forehead looking down and regretting every word, he had an aching feeling that all of it would blow up in his face.

Jack grabbed Ianto's arm, pulling it down and turning him around to face him. "_Those vibes... I would love to come over._" Ianto blushed and smiled, trying to force his excitement down. Jack leaned forward and pressed his lips softly onto Ianto's, closing his eyes and breathing him in. Ianto's heart raced faster and faster and he pulled himself closer, deepening the kiss. Jacks soft warm tongue glided slowly against Ianto's bottom lip, while Ianto, suddenly out of breath and giddy, welcomed his tongue into his mouth.

They both heard the large gate open and Ianto pulled away quickly. Jack, confused, gave Ianto a pout. Ianto smiled and touched his lips gently to Jacks.

"_We'll finish tonight._"

"_You'll finish what tonight._" Owens sarcastic voice rang through the kitchen.

"_Oh, just a conversation we were having about... alien artifacts, it was quite... interesting._" Jack said slyly winking at Ianto.

"_Yes, very, very interesting._" Ianto gave a quick smirk to Jack and walked out of the kitchen swiftly.


	2. Chapter 2

The day went by agonizingly slow. Jack, staying silent in his office, and Ianto, quietly going through paperwork and filing, were sure to avoid the others and were only comforted by the slight glances and the hidden smirks they gave each other throughout the day.

Finally, 5 o'clock hit, any later and Jack and the young coffee boy would have exploded with anxiety about the coming night.

Ianto, nervously walked to Jacks office.

"_Sir... er... I was just wondering if tonight was still happening?_" Iantos Welch words flooded Jacks ears sending a slight shiver down his back. The sexual tension between them was thickening, though Ianto seemed oblivious to it.

"_Of course it is, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Actually, I needed to talk to you about something rather important, could you close the blinds and the door please._" Jack stated with an ounce of lust in his voice, making Ianto blush and glance behind him, motioning for the team to go ahead without them, before doing as his boss said.

After the blinds were drawn and the door was closed Ianto stood in front of Jacks desk, his stomach doing back flips.

"_Yes, sir? What did you need to talk to me about?_" Ianto avoided the mans eyes shyly, pretending he hadn't noticed the longing that was in Jacks voice. Innocence always worked for him, and it seemed to make Jack even more attracted to him. And not only in a sexual way, but also the way Iantos eyes seemed to match those of an innocent deer trapped in the headlights, and how he tried everything he could to keep them away from Jacks eyes. Jack thought he was unbearably cute and so much more than the one night stands he usually had with attractive men Iantos age.

Jack rose from his seat after studying Ianto for a couple of seconds. He made his way around the desk and slowly ran his hand down Iantos arm. Ianto felt a tingle travel down his chest and automatically to his crotch. He ignored it, and looked at Jack fleetingly.

"_Sir..._" Ianto started but was automatically cut off by Jacks finger pushing against his mouth lightly. Jack trailed his finger down the young mans chest slowly, touching the soft fabric of his nicely groomed suit.

"_You look so good in a suit, I don't know if I've ever told you that. But, if I'm going to be frank, Ianto, you would look so much better with the suit off._" Jack said quietly, his voice was husky and it sent more tingles toward Iantos growing member. Jacks fingers lightly traced down Iantos chest to his stomach. Ianto shivered and moved away quickly.

"_I'm sorry, sir..._" Ianto said as his face flushed with embarrassment, he turned away from Jack. "_I don't think I'm right for this, I'm just not really... experienced._"

Jack grinned from behind him, leaning forward and pressing his chest against the other mans back. He whispered softly into Iantos ear. "_I'm experienced enough for the both of us, you just need to trust me._"

Jacks breath tickled Iantos ear, sending more tingles toward his growing cock. Jack slowly ran his hand around Iantos body and down his chest as he was doing before, this time his hand going faster and more eagerly toward Iantos crotch.

Jack took every opportunity to grab hold of Iantos bulge, and before he had a second to protest Jack was slowly rubbing him through his pants. Iantos breath quickened and he leaned against Jack, his mind falling into a state of pure pleasure as he grew beneath Jacks hand and became uncomfortable in his now tight pants.

Ianto gasped and pulled away quickly, realizing where they were and what they were doing. "_Just... j-just hold on, I don't know if I'm ready for this. I'm sorry, just h-hold on._" Ianto stated, his voice frantic as he paced across the room. Jack was more fixated on the way his butt looked tight and adorable in his pants as he walked than how he was just denied.

"_It's alright, Ianto. Lets go out for some drinks and we'll just see how things go at the end of the night when I come over._" Jack said standing up and putting a hand on Iantos arm. Ianto nodded and quickly walked toward the door, awkwardly as his boner was still on the verge of going down. He turned back before he opened it and looked at Jack intently.

"_I think it might just be here, this place. Can we skip drinks, just go to my place... maybe?_" Ianto was feeling spontaneous today, out of character for him. He'd just had another man groping his cock and enjoyed it. It was all very new to him, and he didn't know how to handle it.

Jack smirked and nodded walking toward the door, following Ianto out after he opened it and walked to the gate, eagerly spinning scenarios of how the rest of the evening might go.


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto lead the way to his small blue car which was parked about 50 meters from the hub. He smiled nervously as he sat in the driver's seat, watching Jack buckle himself in. He looked away quickly as Jack looked up.

"_I've never seen your flat, Ianto. I've never even seen your car, honestly. Do you realize what a mystery you are?_" Jack looked at him, his eyebrows scrunched together as Ianto pulled out of his parking place with a concentrated look.

Jack liked mystery, he was intrigued by Ianto. Thoughts were rushing through his mind, about Ianto's parents, his childhood, and ultimately what brought him to Torchwood.

"_I like being a mystery, the less people know of me the less they expect._"

Iantos tone suggested the end of the conversation, but Jack wanted to keep pushing the subject.

"_Tell me about your family._" He insisted looking at Iantos jaw intently.

"_Not much to say, both my parents live way far out, I don't really speak to them anymore. No siblings, no aunts or uncles on either side. Grandparents dead. That's really it._"

Jack sensed more to his story, but decided to drop it when Ianto glanced at him quickly with a look of discontent. He obviously didn't like talking about himself much.

They arrived to Iantos flat, he pulled his keys out clumsily, his hands were still a bit shaky. Probably considering he was thinking nervously about what was yet to come that night.

Finally he got the key into the right hole and twisted, opening the door to his tidy flat. Jack walked in behind him closing the door, as Ianto moved quickly down the hallway to their right loosening his tie on the way. Jack was curious about his flat but not as curious as he was about watching Ianto undress. He silently followed behind Ianto, watching him pull his tie down and off his head before unbuttoning his shirt.

"_You know, you could just come in if you're that insistent on seeing me naked, sir._" Ianto's voice rang through the hallway, and Jack couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself.

He walked through the door to find Ianto's room, organized, clutter free. A light blue on the walls and a dresser with a mirror filled with pictures that were shoved in the little crease between the mirror and the wood holding it in place. One of Ianto and Gwen, Ianto and Owen, who didn't look pleased about the picture but Ianto on the other hand had a smile with no restraints and his eyes looked droopy, suggesting he was probably hammered. There wasn't one of him and Tosh, probably because Tosh didn't really enjoy pictures with the gang that much. Finally one of him and Jack, closely knit together both smiling, both looking happier than ever. Jack realized he'd been more focused on the pictures than the almost fully undressed young man in front of him. He stared intently at Ianto's back as he unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down, he was shirtless and had taken a good 30 seconds to neatly fold his button up as perfectly as possible.

Ianto turned suddenly standing only in his boxers, and smirked.

"_Captain Jack Harkness, were you just looking at my arse?_" Ianto said smiling, he felt more comfortable here, and he thought joking would lighten the mood a bit.

Jack laughed and pushed himself from the door frame. "_As a matter of fact, I was._"

Ianto rolled his eyes with a smile and turned to where his pants lay on the floor. He bent over and picked them up, straightening them out and making sure they looked as good as they did before he put them on this morning. After his pants were folded nicely with his shirt he hung his tie up in his closet and set his suit on a wooden chair next to his dresser then turned to Jack.

"_Well..._" Ianto started off nervously, feeling the anxiety bubble in his stomach. "_Here you have me practically naked in my bedroom, what's next?_"

Jack grinned, he wasn't in the mood for small talk, not while the young man who had the ability to make his heart race stood in front of him ready to be ravaged. He stepped closer running a hand down Ianto's arm.

"_Next, we kiss._" Jack pressed his lips lightly against Iantos, he had a feeling he would have to help Ianto step by step through this process. He was still so young compared to Jack, who'd had almost every sexual experience.

Ianto pressed into Jack lightly, feeling a soft tongue make its way out of Jacks mouth and onto Iantos bottom lip. Ianto shuttered slightly, feeling goosebumps rise on his arms. He brought his hands up quickly and grabbed Jacks face gently, running a finger along his jaw. He was used to being in control, and wanted to be in control of Jack.

Jack quickly pushed his coat of his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. Ianto pulled away slightly looking at the coat and internally wincing at it. Jack sighed and turned Ianto away from the coat, pushing him toward his bed, pressing his lips to Iantos once more.

This time, Ianto didn't give Jack the upper hand. He automatically turned so Jacks back was facing the bed and pushed him down, separating them momentarily before Ianto roughly kissed him again. He pushed his tongue into Jacks mouth, flicking his the other mans tongue with his. Jack was almost certain this was going to turn into a battle for dominance, and he didn't at all mind as long as it was with the young man he'd been eyeing for the past couple of weeks. Ianto gasped quietly and bit Jacks lip, tugging on it gently.

Jack smiled against Iantos teeth, he wasn't going to let that slide. He pushed Ianto up slightly and stood, before shoving the other man back down on the bed and climbing swiftly on top of him. He held Iantos hands to the bed as he kissed his lips lightly, and trailed his tongue down Iantos jaw.

Ianto was gasping for air, as his cock grew inside his boxers. Jack pressed his hips to Iantos letting him feel the whole of Jack against him. Ianto was enjoying himself until he realized he wasn't playing the man in his scenario. He shoved Jack back standing up and pulling his braces off, before unbuttoning his good shirt and throwing each of them on the floor. Jack smirked, he liked the anger that was in Iantos eyes as he pushed Jack hard against the wall running his hands down the older mans bare chest. He got to his pants unbuttoning them and pulling them off before he pushed his mouth to Jacks. He needed dominance, and he lusted to dominate Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto was pressing Jack against he wall, using his entire body to keep him there. He lightly let his fingers roam Jacks chest, down to his stomach and automatically over the other mans cock. Ianto was inexperienced, but somehow he knew Jack was into teasing. He grinned pulling away from Jack, keeping his hand lightly on his crotch. Jack winced, looking down to see Iantos hand, not moving, not even groping.

"_Ianto..._" Jack leaned his head back against the wall, giving his lover a pleading look. "_Please._" His voice was dripping with lust, and his mind was traveling at hyper speed thinking about how Iantos hand would feel against the bare skin of his growing bulge.

Ianto smiled and pulled Jack away from the wall, turning him around and pressing against his back.

"_I think I should give you a little taste of your own medicine._" Ianto whispered lightly into Jacks ear, pressing his own cock against the other mans back side. He moved his hand slowly through Jacks boxers, pressing ever so slightly against the completely hard member. Jack groaned lightly leaning his cheek against the cold wall, he was already sweating and Ianto had barely touched him. Ianto smiled and laughed lightly, making sure his breath hit Jacks neck just right. Jack shivered and Ianto felt his cock grow even harder under his hand.

Jack moaned lightly and whined as Ianto moved swiftly away from him sitting on the edge of the bed again, a tiny smirk on his face. "_That... was very... rude._" Jack panted as he walked slowly toward Ianto. He bent in front of Ianto, facing him with each hand on either side of the young man. Jack smiled and kissed Ianto, pushing him back into a laying position with his mouth. Jack quickly moved away as Ianto looked up at him, a look of hurt crossed his face. Jack glanced down at Iantos boxers, they didn't seem fit for the situation so he swiftly pulled them down, revealing the large member that he was groping earlier. He stared at it before leaning down and gliding his tongue against it lightly. Ianto groaned and looked up at the ceiling, feeling even more blood rush toward his cock.

Jack smiled up at Ianto, the look that passed his face was one of pure pleasure. He knew this was a perfect way for Ianto to come to terms with his sexuality. Jack used both of his hands to run up the length of Ianto, while gently sucking on the head of his lovers cock. He rubbed gently at first, watching Iantos hips thrust up into his hands was a turn on. Iantos moans became louder and Jack thought it was a perfect time for him to let go of Ianto and crawl up his body, pecking him gently.

"_Are you ready for the real fun?_" Jack asked, taking Iantos surprised nervous look as a yes. He thought since it was Iantos first time, Jack had better be on the receiving end.

Ianto smiled a little and kissed Jack lightly as he pushed himself from the bed and grabbed his coat, which still laid sprawled on the floor across the room. He looked in all the inside pockets. Finally he found it. Lube and a condom, just what they needed. He pushed his boxers down, letting them fall with his coat before walking toward the bed.

"_Alright, Ianto. Do you know what you're doing?_" Jack asked him quietly, Ianto looked out of breath, nervous and scared silly while Jack unwrapped the condom, fearing it would be too small for Ianto. He realized he was wrong as he slid it slowly onto the length of Ianto, watching Iantos eyes roll back at his touch. Ianto nodded silently, pushing his lips to Jacks roughly and shoving him to the bed. Ianto couldn't help but bite Jacks lip again, laying his hand lightly on his cock and snatched the lube from his hand. Jack smiled a little, feeling tingles as Ianto lathered him quickly with lube before slowly pushing into him. Ianto closed his eyes, slowly thrusting out and back in a tad deeper. He moaned quietly looking down at the other man, before leaning onto his shoulder and kissing his neck lightly.

He grabbed Jacks hand unexpectedly, placing it lightly on his cock. Jack looked up at Ianto with a sly wink.

"_Are you going to help me?_" Jack asked before Ianto quickly shoved himself deeper into him, hitting Jacks prostate hard. Jack groaned loudly tilting his head back.

"_Of course I'll help you._" Ianto replied, out of breath but still able to smirk. He wrapped his fingers around Jacks, and pulled both of their hands up Jacks cock. Ianto grinned down at him, squeezing his hand around Jacks as he began to thrust harder into him.

The room was filled with pleasured groans, whispered names, and panting from each of them as the thrusts got faster.

"_Ianto... I'm... I-I'm about to..._" Jack moaned loudly, his breath pushing out of him swiftly and heavily. He couldn't finish a sentence while he was filled with Ianto and Ianto was thrusting his hand around his cock tightly. Ianto growled lowly as he threw his head back feeling the pleasure tighten around his own cock as he quickly pushed into Jack deeper. Jack felt himself let go and soon Ianto was collapsing onto Jacks chest, his hand covered in the older mans cum and his own cock throbbing.

"_J-Jack..._" Ianto whispered quietly into Jacks ear turning over to lay next to him, sideways on the bed. "_What does this make us?_"

Jack smiled at the innocent nervous tone of Iantos voice, still out of breath and still drowning in pleasure, he couldn't think of a serious answer.

"_What would you like us to be?_" Jack threw the question back at Ianto looking at him as he sat up and grabbed tissues, wiping his hand thoroughly, a little too thoroughly. He was obviously trying to avoid Jacks eyes.

Ianto blushed at the question and laid back down next to his new lover. "_Well... I don't know. I'd like a relationship..._" Ianto stuttered out quietly looking everywhere but at Jack.

"_Then we'll be in a relationship._" Jack stated, unknowing of what that statement might mean. He wasn't used to being with one person at a time, but he wanted to get used to it because he had an aching feeling that Ianto was someone he needed to fall in love with.

Ianto smiled and moved his head to Jacks chest. "_Captain Jack Harkness is in a relationship, it's got a ring to it._" He chuckled lightly.


End file.
